


Happy Adoption!

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adoption, it was also written hastily at 4 am, it's short and cheesy and self indulgent what else could ya ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: The day Lena was welcomed into her family.
Kudos: 22





	Happy Adoption!

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the Discord server

"Lena, time to wake up!" Violet nudged the girl. "Father and Father have made a rather delicious breakfast."

Lena sat up with a yawn and stretch. "You saved plenty for me, right?"

"Oh, of course. Let's go eat." She offered out her hand for Lena to grab, leading her downstairs to the dining room.

For some reason, the lights were out upon entry. Violet waited for a few seconds then turned them back on.

"Surprise!" She and her dads said in unison.

Lena blushed a little. "Guys, what is all this?"

"It's a surprise party. I helped decorate the cake." Violet beamed, showing her the cake, which said 'happy adoption!' on it.

"This can't be-"

Indy smiled. "But it is. Me and Ty had a conversation with Violet, and the three of us agreed that you should stay with us permanently. It was her idea, actually." He gestured to a flustered Violet.

"So I'm part of the family now?" Lena asked.

"Oh, Lena," Ty said with a chuckle. "You always were. The four of us just didn't know right away. You're such a good kid and a joy to be around! Violet has told us so many times that she thinks you're the best."

Violet smiled awkwardly.

Lena hesitated for a few seconds, staring like a deer in headlights. Then she started crying as she pulled her fathers into a hug.

"Is everything okay, Lena?" Indy asked.

"More than okay," She said with a sniffle. "It's perfect."

Violet just stared at the ceiling, humming as if waiting to be hugged as well.

"Oh, get over here!" Lena pulled her sister into the hug, still sobbing happily into her fathers' arms. "This is all I've ever wanted."

Indy gently pat her head. "We swear as your family to give you everything you want and more. And you don't need to pay us back, because we have the gift of all; two lovely daughters."

The younger girl chuckled. "Father! You're cheesy."

"Who wouldn't be if they were as lucky as me and your father?"

Lena grinned, wiping away tears with her sleeve. "I'm the lucky one."


End file.
